How Could You
by tpe78
Summary: Betrayal leads Sam to where she needs to be. SJ


Title: How could you

Author: tpe78

Email: tohanlon at iinet dot net dot au

Rating: PG13

Summary: Betrayal leads Sam to where she needs to be.

Classifications: SJ angst and s/p disposed off, Future fic

Spoilers: Chimera, Affinity

Archive: SJD –Yes, , Heliopolis, Anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes, and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Notes: (if any) Copyright tpe78 2005

I did my own beta'ing sorry if there is any mistakes.

* * *

Sam looked at him with an incredulous look in her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. He had finally done the unthinkable to her. How could he hurt her like that? She expected a lot of thinks to happen but she never ever expected this. Lightening flashed outside her window. The rain falling harder as if almost sensing her tears trying to escape.

"When?" was the only word Sam could get out of her mouth.

"About 2 months ago" was the reply from the man standing before her.

"Why" she whispered, she needed to know. Through some morbid curiosity she had to try and understand why it was happening.

"She was there. It just happened" was his only response.

Sam didn't know what she was more hurt and angry at weather it was at him doing this or at his totally blasé attitude. Or the simple fact that he hurt her and it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Sam grabbed her keys and her bike helmet and walked out the front door. Looking back she glared at the man for lack of a better word standing in her living room. He clearly understood the message as she closed the door.

Sam sat on her bike. Pulling her helmet done and kick starting the bike before tearing out of the driveway like she had the blue devils chasing her. The conversation had played over in her mind again and again as she screamed down the darkened streets. What worried her the most was the cold and calculating way he had told her.

Sam saw the glistening of neon lights in her field of vision. This is where she needed to be right now. She needed to be in the place she felt she could hide and lose herself.

Sam walked into the bar. This bar was a slightly seedy biker's bar. She knew from past experience that she could drink and not have to worry about being hassled by people she knew or others that would try to hit on her.

She removed her bike helmet as she entered the bar. She walked down to the far end of the darkened bar. Tonight was about forgetting the hurt and the pain that seemed to follow her in every relationship.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as he finished drying a wine glass.

"12 year old malt scotch and a shot glass." She pulled a fifty dollar note from her purse. The bar man poured her drink. "Leave the bottle" she said as she flipped the fifty onto the counter. The bar man simple took the money and left the change on the edge of the bar. He had seen that look in a women's eye before. One of complete betrayal.

Sam looked at the shot glass she picked it looking at the amber liquid that filled it. Taking a small sniff she downed the glass in one go feeling the burn of the alcohol slide down her throat. She picked up the bottle and refilled her shot glass and down another one.

Hour and a half later she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched but then again it could just be the alcohol kicking in.

See scanned the room. She was starting to have trouble seeing straight but she noticed the familiar outline in the shadows on the other side of the room. 'Damn, I don't need this tonight on top of everything else' she thought. 'Please don't let that be him.'

Sam downed another shot and decided that she'd had enough. She grabbed her jacket and helmet and walked towards to door of the bar. She needed space she needed to get out of here before she did something that could emotionally destroy her and make her like the man she left earlier that night.

Sam stumbled towards her bike while trying to pull the key's out of her pocket she finally made it to her bike. She knew she shouldn't be riding anywhere in her condition she just wanted to go but she didn't know where. She opened her cell phone and rang her home number. Hearing the machine kick in she simply stated "It's over make sure your gone but the time I get back" with that she closed her cell phone.

Putting the helmet on the back of her bike she swung her leg over and tried to put the keys in the ignition. Sam knew for certain that she was now being watched. Still trying to get the key into the ignition. Finally getting the key into the ignition she kicked the bike into life. She had the feeling that she had forgotten something but she could clear her fogged brain to remember. She eased the bike off its stand and started moving backwards from her parking spot.

Just as she was about to take off she looked up to see the man she had always wanted but had never been available standing in front of her. Her eyes misted over. He saw her reaction and took a step towards her.

Sam shook her head and he took her in his arms. "What did that rat bastard do to you this time" he questioned her softly. With the tone of his voice and the sheer amount of alcohol she had consumed she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He held her the bike still running and her still sitting on it he wasn't about to let her go they had both finally sacrificed too much. This couldn't continue they both knew it. They were walking a very fine line one that had almost been crossed within a hair's breath many a time.

With tears streaming down her face she tried to pull away from him knowing that if she didn't do it now she might never do it. He wouldn't let go, he wouldn't let her go. He reached his hand down and took the keys out of the ignition. He urged her to get off the bike without words just by a subtle movement. She got of the bike he hadn't released his hold on her not once this entire time. Just standing in the parking lot rain pouring down around them both of them wet to the bone.

They stayed like that until she started to get her emotions under control again.

"How did you..." she started to ask as a bolt of lightning slammed into the ground on the other side of the car park causing them both to jump at the deafening crack that resonated around them.

They glanced at each other and made a dash for his truck. That was definitely too close for comfort. He unlocked his truck and she climbed into the passenger side and him in the driver side.

She had finally calmed down and she wanted to get dried off and she was drunk and tired. She felt the start of a headache tingle at the back of her head. She needed to be with her friends or more importantly the person she cared about more than her own life tonight. She wanted him. She needed him.

She looked into his eyes "Jack, take me home." Jack's gaze bore into her soul. He started the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and flipped the indicator on to take her back to her house.

She touched his arm "No Jack, Take me Home" she said in a whisper.

Sudden realisation dawned on him he changed the indicator and grinned. As he pulled out of the parking lot "We'll pick your bike up tomorrow".

Tonight had started out so terribly but ended in the one place she knew and trusted more than any other in Jack's arms.


End file.
